


Think before you speak

by speccle360



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccle360/pseuds/speccle360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot: Maka and Soul are forced to go to dinner with his parents, people who think Maka is scum. So what happens when she reveals her secret, one not even Soul knows, that will change their opinion of her forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think before you speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head, and wouldn't leave without writing it. It's my first story I've published on here so any and all feedback would be awesome. Hope you enjoy ^..^

So this was going as about well as expected.

Only having been there 10 minutes, Soul's darling parents had already insulted her profession, remarked about her lack of musical talent, thrown her enough glares to make even the most oblivious realize their standpoint, and hinted not so subtly to her being a gold digging whore.

Not exactly the most winning way to meet your fiancée's parents.

She was glad Wes had decided to draw Soul into a conversation, distracting him from the escalating spiteful interaction going on between Maka and his parents, for if he had realized sooner, he would have already been out the door. Not as if he wasn't already regretting going in the first place.

**"Soul, a letter has arrived for you" Maka announced loudly as she entered the apartment, swinging the door shut behind her. Receiving no response, she turned around and made her way further into the apartment to find Soul face first, sprawled on the couch snoring lightly.**

**"Soul?" Still getting no response Maka flicked the letter, catching him in the back of the head with a dull thunk.**

**"Wha-" Soul jerked up, looking around before wiping the drool off of his face.**

**"Stop falling asleep on the couch!"**

**Leaving him to gather his bearings, Maka tossed her bag on her bed before emptying the contents and putting them in their rightful place. Once she was satisfied that the room was as immaculate as always she collapsed onto her bed. She curled the covers around her petite frame, allowing the oversized duvet to engulf her in its comfort, hoping to catch some rest before any distractions arose.**

**That plan lasted all of 5 minutes before she heard the front door open and raised voices yelling, followed by the door slamming shut. Shooting up out of bed, Maka followed the voices emanating from the entrance to the apartment, before arriving in the middle of what seemed to be a fight. Soul was standing at one end of the room, breathing deeply, with the letter she had just given him scrunched up and torn in his hand. At the other end was a sight for sore eyes.**

**"Wes? What on earth are you doing here? And why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?" Striding over, Maka proceeded to give her almost brother a hug. "It was a bit of a last minute thing, sorry Maka," Wes grinned sheepishly before returning the hug, giving Soul a thoughtful look over the top of Maka's head. "I had to come to deliver that" at this, he indicated the letter "Personally"**

**The confusion was evident before realization spread over Maka's face. Turning to Soul she gestured for him to give her the letter. He loathed to give it over, but as he saw her hand started twitching and reaching for a book, he cut his losses and handed it over swiftly. Reading over it swiftly, Maka paled, before running back to her bedroom, calling over her shoulder "how long do I have Wes?" "We can handle 30 Minutes tops" "I'll be ready in 20, get him in the pinstriped suit." She was gone before Soul could begin to vocalize his protest.**

**Within 15 minutes Maka was showered, dressed, had done her makeup and was just putting the final touches on. Stopping to look in the floor length mirror, she thought about just how far she and soul had come. From their initial meeting in the piano room, their adventures and battles with the spartoi, and to being engaged at 20, something she never thought would happen. Soul had matured and grown alongside her, and their love had blossomed over the years into the stable bond it was now. Maka had done her own fair share of personal growth too. As she aged, her temper shrunk into check, and she no longer she thought all men the scum of the earth, just most of them. She had grown in figure too, what once was a lanky, boyish frame had formed into voluptuous curves, face curving into high cheekbones that were framed by her bangs.**

**She dressed similarly to the black room dress she had once worn when she was 14. Sloping over her shoulders and down her front to fall in ruffles mid-thigh. The back dropped halfway down her back while the front had extra fabric gathered in darts and ruffles to accent her newly acquired assets. Her hair was still in its trademarked pigtails, however, they were curled and fell on either side of her head in gentle ringlets.**

**Quickly checking over her appearance in the mirror, ready she walked out to meet the boys, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.**

And now here she was, sitting in Souls childhood home, having dinner with his brother who she got on surprisingly well with, and the couple that called themselves his parents. They did not deserve that name. Comparing them with her father made Spirit look like the best papa in the world. What parents constantly compared their sons, to degrade one of them, and instantly thought of their fiancee as a gold digging whore, without even speaking to her.

Normally, the composure she had forced onto herself would have cracked by now, but the knowledge of the information she held kept her stable. If she was honest, she didn't want to reveal the information as it would change everything, with not only souls parents, but soul himself. She really should have told him before this, they had been partners for 8 years at this point, but at every opportunity, the words just disappeared from her mouth. It wasn't the type of thing you just brought up out of thin air in conversation, Soul would have freaked out. She had an ally here at least, which made the prospect slightly less intimidating. Wes had discovered the secret not long ago, and supported her hesitation fully, after all, Soul was his brother and he knew him almost as well as she did. This was the only chance she was going to get, and she honestly couldn't have asked for a better one - Not only did she get to tell soul in a place he couldn't freak out, but she would get to spring it on his parents, and see them try to backpedal their way back into her good graces.

Taking a deep breath, Maka began the change, both mental and physical. Straightening her back, she slowly adjusted how she held herself. The difference took a few moments to register on the other occupants of the table. Glancing up from his discussion with Soul, Wes was the first to notice. The grin spreading on his face and halt of his words drew souls parents attention and his own. The realization took longer with the elder Evan's before freezing them in a state of shock and confusion. Maka did not dare to glance at Soul, for fear of his reaction, instead sending a wink Wes' way before keeping resolutely focused on the tabletop, eyes could feel souls mother's eyes all over her, looking for any crack or imperfection in her posture and behavior. Ha, good luck with that. She would not find a single flaw, and she was beginning to notice this, growing noticeably agitated. Maka just sat quietly listening to the drama unfold around her.

"What did you do Soul?" Came the quiet angry tone of Mrs. Evans. Even when angry her voice held a musical lilt to it. "I did nothing! One minute she was the normal Maka, and the next she was like this." "You must have taught her! There is no way she already knew how civilized aristocrats behave, She's a commoner after all." Maka could feel the anger within soul growing through the bond, but before he could react Wes chimed in. "Mother, Soul obviously doesn't know anything, why don't we ask miss Albarn herself?"

"Maka? Can you explain please?" Lifting her head, maka had to keep the answering grin off her face when she saw Wes. "I've known how to behave longer than you have Soul." "But that's not pos-" before Mrs. Evans could finish speaking Maka put her hand up to halt her. "If you would permit me to continue without interruption, I will explain. Now as you know My name is Maka Albarn. The Albarn is my father's last name. It was the easier name to take." Glancing at Wes for courage Maka prepared for the groveling that was to come.

"My Mother's name was Kami Alaster."

She chuckled internally as the three Evan's froze in their seats while Wes grin became wider. "A-Alaster?" The surprised Gasp came from Souls mother. "The Alasters? The highest ranking family in Death City, second only to Shinigami-sama himself?" "Yes, that is correct." Turning to Soul she continued. "I've told you before that Kid and Blackstar are my family Soul. That is not just because we are close, we are actually related. Kid is my Second Cousin, and Black Star is my third cousin. It is one of the reasons I am a strong mister, I have both their bloodlines, plus death scythe from papa." "Maka here is the Heir to the throne of the Alasters" Wes piped up, having gained control of his chuckles. Souls parents, still frozen in a state of shock, looked like they couldn't take this new development in. "Oh shush you, Wes, you know that won't happen for many years, not before mother accepts it. I do apologize for not informing you earlier, so the proper protocol could be followed, but we try to keep it quiet, I'm sure you understand why." Glancing at her watch Maka decided they had been there for long enough. "Thank you for the lovely dinner Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but I do believe Soul and I should be getting home. Would you show us out Wes?" Without waiting for an answer, Maka stood and followed Wes out of the dining room, Soul trailing behind them.

The doors had barely closed behind them before Wes and Maka had burst out laughing. Soul pausing just a second longer before joining in. "I am so glad you decided to put them in their place that way Maka, that was the most fun I've had all week." "You talk as if I planned that. All I did was get fed up with their constant digs at my family. It serves them right to be embarrassed like that" Soul glanced between them before shaking his head and turning to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "Come on Maka, I wanna get home and get out of this stupid suit." They left, leaving his parents to think over the well-needed lesson they had been taught.


End file.
